Mello's Worse Nightmare
by andysanime
Summary: We all know in Death Note Sayu gets kidnapped by Mello and the Kira task force gets her back by trading the Death Note for her but... what happens when Sayu's mother, Sachiko, doesn't just sit back and hope for the best? What if she gets involved?
1. The News

Summary: We all know in Death Note Sayu gets kidnapped by Mello and the Kira task force gets her back by trading the Death Note for her but... what happens when Sayu's mother, Sachiko, doesn't just sit back and hope for the best? What if she wasn't just the obedient housewife she has led us all to believe her to be? Based off of an idea from oursolemnhour49's story "Breaking the Fourth Wall" comes the story of why Mello should think about whom he kidnaps...

Authors Note: As said in the description, I got this idea for a story from oursolemnhour49's story "Breaking the Fourth Wall" .net/s/7255404/1/Breaking_The_Fourth_Wall. If you like Death Note and want the characters opinion on fanfiction stories and how to make then better than you should read this story. Heck, maybe it'll give you an idea for a story as it did me! Also, I must apologize if this story is complete crap and if you must flame than feel free to since there is such thing as _freedom of speech_ though I must warn you all flames will be mocked and I may even make a chapter dedicated to flames and the screen name will be posted as well. Also, whether I do this or not depends on if I get flames and how many. Also, flames will be used to make smores that will be shared with people who don't flame others and I believe this note is long enough so yea, enjoy the story. This was going to be a one-shot, but than I kinda liked where I stopped here so... I suppose it'll be a multi-chapter now =).

**STORY**

As a mother, one worries about her children constantly when they are away. Will her children have a good day? Will they be happy? Will something happen to them? These worries are an everyday thing for mothers and Sachiko Yagami is no different.

Sachiko Yagami, mother of two and wife to the Police chief Soichiro Yagami is no different than other mothers, she worries about her children and she worries about her husband -what police wife doesn't though? Police work is dangerous!- and for the first time, her worries were called for.

It had been a fairly normal day. She said her good-byes to her daughter, Sayu, and started her normal daily chores; Cleaning, washing clothes, stuff like that. The only thing different about that day was the bad feeling she had in her stomach. When Sayu went off she had a feeling that this would be the last day she saw her daughter in a while but... she had put it off as her being paranoid... oh how she wished she listened to the feeling now.

As she finished her chores, a few hours later she received a call from Soichiro that their daughter, her little girl had been kidnapped. No, he didn't come home and tell her that Sayu had been kidnapped, but instead called to let her know... possibly because he's trying to figure out who kidnapped Sayu and where they were but... that left her alone, alone with her thoughts.

Her first reaction to hearing about her daughter being kidnapped, shock and denial. She was shocked that something like this actually happened, and denial that it did and believed that Sayu would walk in the door any moment.

She sat on the couch and watched the door, waiting for Sayu to come home for a few hours and when it passed the time that Sayu usually came home, she had to accept that Sayu was gone, kidnapped.

The next reaction, anger. She was angry that someone _dared _to kidnap her daughter and she started making plans in her head, plans to save her daughter of course... she had to find out where Sayu is first and she knew just the person she could ask.

Now, don't get me wrong, she loves and trusts her husband and knows that he would do anything to find out where Sayu is and bring her home safely but... she wasn't willing to just sit by and watch. She's done that enough and she never minded when her husband went off and fought crime and such, she didn't mind when he had to stay out late for his job but... now this was personal.

This time, she isn't just about to sit by when her daughter is in god knows where possibly being tortured and because of this she put her plan into action, starting with a single phone call

**Note:**

Don't worry, I know this story has a very dumb name but... if you have any suggestions I'd love to hear them. Also, yes I do know that Mello's worse nightmare would be having no more chocolate but... this would be his worse nightmare that _isn't _chocolate related =P.


	2. The Meeting

Authors Note: OK so I know for a fact that the last chapter was short... _very _short so I apologize for that though I promise this chapter _is _longer. Also, I figured something out. For some reason ideas come to me more easily when I start writing down the stories on paper (which is what I originally did before I got my laptop and was able to bring it to high school... I'm in college now) and I have found it is still true now seeing as I tried to type this chapter down instead of writing it first and I couldn't really think of anything but when I wrote it came a bit easier... weird... I guess it's because of less distraction and less temptation to read fanfiction instead of trying to think of ideas...? I would also like to thank oursolemnhour49, DarknessLeadsMe, and Tiffany Tiff for the reviews =).

**Story**

"Well, well Sachiko I never expected to hear from you again after you got married and had kids" a man with short messy black hair and brown eyes said as soon as she entered an old abandoned building.

The room she walked into is completely empty and dirty and for anyone who comes in, the first thought that the voice in their head would tell them probably would be 'danger Will Robinson' and that voice would probably sound, strangely enough, like a frantic robot but for Sachiko, that voice never came.

The room itself is so dusty that normally when someone goes into the room they would start coughing and hacking which is only made worse by the strong musty smell the room emitted. Everywhere there are spider webs and the once black paint that had been on the walls are either chipped or have fully came off the walls showing the wood it had covered. The once nice, healthy looking brown wood now looked so old and rotten that it is a surprise that no one turned it down and that it didn't come down itself.

While the room would have anyone running out, Sachiko and the man just stood there liked nothing was wrong, like the smell didn't exist and the room is actually safe to be in, and perhaps it is. Perhaps they know something that the people who would run out wouldn't, couldn't know and perhaps that's not true, maybe it is as dangerous as it would have people believe.

"Yes well, to be honest I never expected to call you... but things change, things happen that change plans" Sachiko said in an emotionless tone, feeling emotionally drained.

It had been two days since she made the call and in those two days she couldn't really concentrate on anything. Sure, she still cleaned and cooked but it took longer than usual because she kept finding things of Sayus' which made her stop and look at the object and start crying as thoughts of what could be happening to her little girl flooded her mind and no matter what she did, no matter how hard she tried to distract herself the negative thoughts just kept coming and during the night it hadn't been any different.

During the night, dreams of how her daughter could be tortured at that very moment and how scared she probably is plagued her dreams but this time, instead of being upset and crying, she got angry. She was angry at the person who dared kidnap her precious little girl and angry at herself for not being able to protect her. Due to these thoughts and her dreams, she got little to not sleep so instead she stayed awake during the night thinking of what she will do if... no _when _she meets her kidnapper face-to-face.

Seeing Sachiko's tired state and hearing how emotionless she sounded sent alarms off in the forty-nine year-old mans head, alarms that screamed that something is wrong and that immediately made him turn serious.

"Something has happened" the man stated, more to himself than anyone else, then held out a hand for Sachiko to hold.

"Come, lets go to a better place to talk. I'm sure whatever has happened you only want to explain it once and the others will be excited to see you again."

Sachiko slowly walked up to the man and took his hand and he immediately squeezed hers slightly to comfort her, to let her know that no matter what happened it will be alright now.

This mans comfort, always worked best with her. He comforted her better than anyone, even her own husband but... don't take this as they were having or had romantic type of relationship because that's not it at all, they had known each other for years and the only type of relationship they have could be described as a brother-sister relationship.

While her husband and children have never met this man and they haven't had contact with each other for years they were still close as ever and she knew no matter _how _much time they had spent without any contact with each other, she knew that he could and would help her out with anything she needed and the same goes for her.

Even though she wasn't planning on contacting him after she got married and had kids if he showed up on her door step or called with a problem she would be more than willing to help... as long as it didn't endanger the lives of her children or her husband -well... endanger his life _more _that is...-. That is... just the kind of relationship the two have.

Sachiko and the man turned to the door behind the man and headed into it, knowing that in this door everything would be revealed.

**Ending Note**

All I have to say is that I _did _say this chapter would be longer... I just didn't say _how _much longer =). I hope everyone enjoys this chapter anyway ^.^'.


	3. wwwdotchangedotorgpetitionsfanfict

**Attention **

**Attention All Readers. Reviewers, and Authors!**

The administrators of are as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think thats stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

Time Hollow

fg7dragon

Aljan Moonfire

Animegirlfreak17 

andysanime


End file.
